Rewrite this over
by Suru730
Summary: What would've happened between Clare and Eli BEFORE he crashed Morty?


Over the loud booming music crammed in the Degrassi doors, I still felt a pang of guilty-ness as I left Eli to go to the dance.

"Don't you understand Clare? He's manipulating you!" Ali pointed out about Eli and my relationship

But is Eli? I mean everything hes done it was for us. I left the dance room feeling the cool breeze out of Degrassi and sat down on the cement stairs.

Maybe I was a little too harsh on Eli. I love him more than anything and I did not want to let him down. Sure, he's a little creepy with all the crude comics he writes, but that's just him. That's his personality and I could never change him.

My ring tone from my cell-phone interrupted my thoughts. I checked the screen. it was Eli. My stompah twisted inside, but I knew I had to face him one day.

"You didn't show up." Eli said calmly but I knew he was on the brink of freaking out.

"I know...I came to the dance." I said softly.

"You ripped my heart OUT!" He shouted with anger. I heard traffic in the background and Morty's engine wheezing out over.

What have I done?

"Eli...I had no intention of doing that. Can you please stay calm...for me?"

There was a silence.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you. Can you at least stop by at the dance and pick me up from there?"

There was a silence.

"Fine." he replied sternly.

Ali came outside.

"So who ya texting?" She asked playfully.

"More like calling" I replied back.

"Calling who..?" she sounded a bit excited. Woah there, Ali.

"Eli."

Her heavily caked make-up eyes rolled.

"Oh c'mon Clare. You're still on that? Like, seriously, he is just manipulating you! Can't you see that?"

"Look, no offence Ali, but just because your relationships didn't work out doesn't mean mine can't!"

She looked at me shock and huffed back into the dance room.

Right now, it wasn't about friends. It was about fixing a patch between Eli and I. Besides Ali would probably get over it by dancing her heart out with strangers. She'd probably forgive me over a latte at the Dot.

I saw Morty roll by in the driveway. I took my painful heels off and open the door that lead to the passengers seat.

I sat down uncomfortombly and he gave me a side glance.

Eli didn't even look at me. his expression was blank. He drove over to a place I didn't recognize.

"Eli...where are we going...?" I asked feeling a little unsafe.

"Shhh."

Was he gonna kill me? Was he that mad? Oh God no, I am too young to die! No...Eli isn't like that at all...c'mon you know him better than anyone else!

We finally arrived to a foresty looking place and he stopped the hearse, and took the keys out.

I heard him sniffling and blowing his nose and clearing his throat.

"Look Clare," he began

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"No, Eli, let me talk first. I cannot even explain how sorry I am for even thinking that you were being over-protective. But that's what two people do when they love each other right? At first I thought it was creepy how you wanted to slip that medicine into Fitz's drink during Vegas Night and I even forgave him for pulling out a knife on you! I can't believe I was so stupid. You could've died-not to mention if you were even stabbed..oh I couldn't even imagine it. And I'm sorry I told your dad about the gun, I really wasn't sure what you were going to do with it and I was just scared that you'd start a school shooting or something with an un-expected seriously I.." I didn't even noticed I was rambling on with tears flowing down, staining my cheeks.

Eli took his cold finger and wiped them away softly.

"Hey, it's OK, I'm just glad you're here." His voice breaking almost sounding like he was close to tears.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being possessive. I'm just...I'm just scared Clare. I know I'm a lost causer and I never want you to leave my side."

I couldn't see anything, but I could hear the small tapping on the dashboard by Eli's hands shaking and the metal tapping from his rings. I could tell he was nervous, and I never want that from him.

"I will never leave you. We made a promise, remember? i mean when two people are just this right for each other-"

I was cut off by Eli's lips clashing on to mine. I barley could breathe and my heart was pounding. As cheesy and cliche as it sounds but I felt like sparks were flying all over. I put my hands over his blazer and grabbed his hair just like I used to. I felt him smiling through the kiss. As we let go, our bangs softly brushed off into our own hair.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh, aren't we a little late for the convention?" I said with a tiny giggle.

"Why yes. Yes we are. But now I guess it doesn't matter. I wasn't supposed to go in the first place. I was planing to be a rebel and sneak out with you. I'll guess I'll be saint-Clare and do what my daddy tells me to do."

"Hey! I don't do everything my parents tell me to do! One time, my mom told me to clean my room and guess what? I didn't!"

"Oooh, so scandalous. How will God ever forgive you?" he said with his signature sarcasm tone.

He both chuckled as he started on the car. he turned to me and smiled.

"...I'm just really glad you're here." He said

"I'm really glad I came."

He smiled. not just one of those crooked smiles. An actual smile! Who knew Eli Goldsworthy could pull off such a thing?

I kissed him on the cheek as he was about to drive.

I heard a relieved sigh from him.

"So what time does saint-Clare have to get home? 8:00pm" he said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny. It's friday, my mom is going to be out by sunday, so I can be out any time I want to!" I retorted back.

"So let's say we walk around this dark deserted forest?" Eli asked.

"Oh yes, and maybe we can go swimming in the river too, NOT."

Eli chuckled.

"Fine, I'll drive to the parking lot of Degrassi and we'll walk to the hospital and back.

"Sounds good to me...only my feet hurt like heck, and I guess if you want me to walk, you'll have to carry me."

"Sounds good-challenge accepted."

We both laughed again. I wonder what would've happened if I didn't show up. We might've never have had these moments like these.

"Eljah Goldsworthy?."

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

He looked surprised for a second and smiled.

"I love you too Clare Edwards." He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek and away we went on our walk.


End file.
